When Words Fail Music Speaks
by MidnightRose24
Summary: iPod challenge: Ten Thalico drabbles based off of songs found in my iTunes library. Rated T for language. One-shot.


**A/N: I took a challenge with of Hades to write an iPod challenge. Here they are! :D**

**Super Trouper by ABBA**

I shot another arrow at the target in front of me- bingo! Perfect shot. I sighed. Life was getting bored. As I raised my arrow once again, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I answered it not bothering to see who it was. "Hello?" I answered with a bored tone.

"Hey, Pinecone Face. What's going on with my girl?" I couldn't see him, but I knew that he was smiling. I could tell just from the sound of his voice.

I became a bit giddy when he called me "his girl" but I would never admit it out loud. "Your girl?" I joked, my mood instantly brightening. "You wish, Di Angelo."

"One day you will be. One day…" he trailed off.

I smiled. Life was going to get a lot better- I could already see it now.

**No One by Alicia Keys**

I glanced at the clock: ten-twenty pm. I sighed and stood up to walk back to the bedroom. I could not be patient any longer. A second felt like minutes and a minute felt like an hour. Why was time so torturous like that?

The front door of the house creaked open and I could hear him shuffling around downstairs. I bounded down the stairs and let out a noise of frustration as I saw him. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he walked towards me. He bent down and kissed me softly. "I got caught up at work."

"My dad found out about us!"

Nico gave me a startled look. "Well, gods, how long before I get struck by lightning?"

"Hopefully, never. He wants to talk to us tomorrow." I silently cursed Zeus for being so nosey and over controlling.

Nico brushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Calm down, babe. Nothing and no one can come between what I feel for you."

"No one?"

He smiled at me. "No one."

**Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson**

I hastily stuffed my clothes into my bag and tried not to cry. What else was I missing? What else was there to take?

I ran around the house like a crazy woman, fearing the moment when I would be caught. I ran past the kitchen and caught sight of half-eaten food that had been forgotten the night before. The fight played through my mind again.

Tears filled my eyes. I wasn't meant to be with anyone. I was Thalia Grace, girl who joined the huntresses because she didn't and couldn't ever understand love. Nico could find someone though. I had to let him go. He needed someone better.

I ran back to the front room where my bag was and stuffed everything else of mine that I had found. I zipped up the bag and made sure that the note was on the counter for Nico to see when he got home. Then I flung open the door and raced to my car.

As I drove away I took one last look at the house that Nico and I had lived in for the past five months. They had been the best five months of my life, but everything had to end at some point.

Before turning back to look at the road I whispered one last goodbye to my life that I had with Nico- the life that I could never return to.

**Everybody's Fool by Evanescence**

I looked over across the room and let out a noise of disgust. Nico and Evelyn had to be the worst couple of the century. They were the most annoying, most disgusting, and most unfitting couple ever! And now they're making me sound like a daughter of Aphrodite! How dare they!

I watched as Nico leaned in to kiss Evelyn. I almost felt sorry for Evelyn. I knew what would happen- Nico would love her until she became too familiar and then he would dump her. Just like he dumped me.

I tore my gaze away from them and shook my head. This is why I joined the huntresses in the first place.

**Live & Let Die by Guns & Roses**

"Get off!" Thalia screamed at me, trying to control her laughter.

"I'm sorry, what? I don't think I heard what you said."

"Off! Now!" She went into another fit of giggles while attempting to push me away.

"Oh, I will get off. I just need to hear you say it. Louder this time."

"Live and let die!" she screamed.

"Sorry, incorrect answer." I tickled her again and she squirmed around in my grip.

"Okay, okay! I'll say it!"

"Great, then say it."

"I love you."

I smiled down at her. "I love you," I repeated to her before leaning down for a kiss.

**You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home by Hannah Montana**

I looked at my alarm clock and groggily rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I hate Mondays. Half-asleep, I got ready and left for sword practice. I looked around me and noticed how different camp looked from the first time I had come here. There were so many new cabins. But then again, there was so much about camp that could never change.

Zeus' Fist, the way the Big House looked, Annabeth's attempts at tutoring Percy, Grover's environmentalist work- all of it was the same. And of course Thalia's attitude was the same. But hey, I'm not complaining. I loved her for who she was.

I breathed in the smell of the strawberry fields and smiled. I may not love Mondays, but I do love the fact that I'll always have a home here at camp.

**Gotta Go My Own Way by Vanessa Hudgens**

"Nico, we need to talk."

The words crashed into me like a brick wall and the wind was knocked out of me. "Um…sure, what's going on?"

"Do you think there's something wrong with us lately?" Thalia looked down at her feet.

"No. I thought- I thought you and I were…great," I finished lamely. "Couples fight all the time. What matters is that we sort it all out in the end, right?"

"I don't think you and I work anymore," she whispered.

"Wh- what?"

"I don't think we should be together anymore. I have to move on and be myself. I'm sorry Nico."

"What about us? Why do we have to end?"

"I'm sorry." She brushed a tear away. "You'll find someone to make you happy and you'll find your own way. You'll be okay."

I stood there, unable to do anything. Was this really happening?

"Goodbye Nico." Thalia kissed me one last time before leaving. It would be the last time I would ever see her.

**Harry Potter Theme by Jack Dorsey Orchestra **

I held Thalia's hand as we walked out of the theater into the cold winter night.

"Oh my gods, that ending was sad! Not gonna lie!" Thalia exclaimed from beside me.

"I can't wait until next year for the next one to come out. That's too long!" I complained.

"Listen to us," Thalia laughed. "We sound like an old couple. And Harry Potter geeks!"

"Hey, Harry Potter is chill! And that means it sounds like we've been able to fall in love and stay in love for years. I'm definitely fine with that."

Thalia smiled at me. "So am I. You know, I hope we do become an old couple."

**Playing God by Paramore**

I played with the rim of my glass while Sarah babbled on and on about some plan that she had for the dance. She snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Hello! Nico! Are you listening? What is with you lately? You never listen anymore! It's like you don't care about anyone else, but yourself."

I couldn't take it anymore. "You're always pointing the finger at other people. Can't you take responsibility for your own actions?"

Sarah stared at me in disbelief. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Everything that had been bothering me about Sarah for the past few weeks came rising to the surface. "I'm saying that you're the one who never listens and never cares about anyone but yourself. And I'm saying that I don't want to be with you anymore. We're done. Have a nice life." I stood up and turned to leave.

"It's because of that whore Thalia, isn't it?" she called after me.

"Whore? Are you kidding me? What gives you the right to go around calling anyone a whore?" I slammed the door behind me before she could respond. I let out a frustrated sigh.

The realization that I was now free washed over me. I was single. Praying that Thalia felt the same way about me, I shadow traveled to her place to go confess everything that I had been holding in for the past two months.

**My Immortal by Evanescence**

I clutched my side as the warm, sticky blood soaked my hand. I gritted my teeth to keep myself from screaming out in pain. Before another monster could get to me, I stumbled back towards my pine tree. Fighting was still going on around me. I had to find Nico. I had to let him know.

He was about fifteen yards away from me. "Nico," I called out. I wasn't loud enough. I was too weak. But it didn't matter. He could feel me slipping away.

He turned and raced towards me. "Thalia," he gasped as he tried to fish ambrosia out of his pocket. I grabbed onto his hand and stopped him. "It's too late." He shook his head. "I love you, Nico."

I leaned against his chest one last time before dying for the second time in my life. But I didn't get to be turned into a tree to be saved. This was it. This was the end of Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus.

**A/N: And there you have it. Ten Thalico drabbles based off of songs on my iPod. I hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
